Hoy
by StephieCchan
Summary: Cato y Clove fueron entrenados desde que tenian memoria, a ellos les enseñaron todo lo un tributo debe saber... como matar, como esconderse, como formar alianzas y como romperlas, pero sobre todas las cosas... como eliminar las emociones innecesarias.


_Disclaimer: No soy Suzanne Collins, así que los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, tampoco tengo ningún derecho sobre la película. Sólo soy una fan de los libros y la adaptación cinematográfica._

_Advertencia: Leerán a un Cato un poco más romántico, solo un poco... la tentación de escribirlo de esa manera fue muy grande._

* * *

**Hoy**

* * *

-El chico del distrito once, Tresh...no está con nosotros - Declaro Cato

- Era un pérdida de tiempo...En serio Cato, ¿De verdad creías que aceptaría?-Su mirada escéptica me contesto la pregunta antes de que abriera la boca.

-¿Por qué no se uniría Clove? , dame una buena razón- suspire y detuve mi caminar.

-Tiene valores - solté, es cuestión de lógica, los del distrito 11 son siempre los primeros en caer en la arena juntos con los del distrito 12, son demasiados blandos o estúpidos según mi parecer.

- El no es como nosotros - Continúe hablando al ver que solamente cruzaba los brazos y alzaba una ceja.

-Valores... Clove, todo eso es basura, son mentiras, en este mundo no hay alguien quien no tenga precio, solo hace falta conocer cuál es-Contuve las ganas de rodar los ojos al escuchar ese tono de superioridad en su voz, como si estuviera explicando algo que está a la vista y no lo puedo ver, a veces olvido lo fácil que es para Cato adaptar esa actitud de todo poderoso.

-Como sea, el caso es que el chico del distrito once no está en la alianza, punto, ¿por qué le das tan importancia? ¿Acaso te preocupa, Cato?-Lo rete un poco burlona, me dedico una mirada poco agradable pero es la verdad, ¿desde cuándo Cato le toma tanta importancia a un competidor?, cuando Marvel y Glimmer risas tontas aceptaron la alianza apenas les prestó atención, en realidad nunca le importo si aceptaban o no.

-No seas tonta Clove, solo lo quería en la alianza porque vi como manejaba la lanza en el entrenamiento, me parece un buen aliado-dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, alce una ceja, algo huele mal aquí, no se molesto por mi insinuación, evadió mi mirada y para colmo alago a alguien más a demás de él mismo, lo conozco, se que algo oculta.

-A ver Cato, suelta la sopa, ¿Que no me estás diciendo?- pregunte cruzando mis brazos, más le vale hablar sino quiere probar el filo de uno de mis cuchillos. Me miro por unos segundos y volvió a cruzar sus brazos, está tratando de intimidarme lástima que no vaya a funcionar.

-Ya te lo dije, es un buen aliado además, el es nuestra única competencia, el chico pan y la voluntaria no son nada -Contesto sin decirme todavía que ocultaba, rodé los ojos esta vez.

-Si claro, Cato, Hasta luego-Dije molesta mientras comenzaba otra vez mi caminata, como puede creer que me tragare esa mentira, pensé que me conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo mucho que me desagrada que me oculten cosas, no camine ni siquiera tres pasos cuando su mano agarro mi antebrazo y me jalo de vuelta.

- ¿Que pasa? No has terminado de mentirme- Solté ya bastante enojada, ignoro mi rabia y mantuvo el agarre sobre mi antebrazo.

-Lo quería en la alianza porque sé que él quiere ir tras... ti, quiere que seas la primera profesional en caer en la arena-dijo mirando el techo.

- Y eso que importa... que vengan, mis cuchillos y yo le daremos una calurosa bienvenida-dije enojada, me están subestimando, Tresh y Cato, ambos lo haciendo, maldición, me hierve la sangre el hecho que no me consideren competencia.

- ¿Has visto su tamaño?, esta vez los cuchillos no van a ser suficiente -

-¿Que estas insinuando?, que no soy lo bastante lista o que no tengo la habilidad suficiente para asesinarlo, eso es lo que dices- dije ya bastante cabreada.

—No Clove... Lo que digo es que me preocupo por ti - Baje la mirada cuando escuche ese tono. Lo odio. Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas porque sé que significa ese tono...significa volver al pasado y no quiero volver al pasado...no estoy lista, no quiero recordar aquellos días donde lo veía escondida desde la ventana de mi habitación mientras él estaba en el jardín con mi hermano.

Llevaba años entrenándose para asesinar a personas... a personas desconocidas, no para asesinarlo a él, el mejor amigo de su hermano, el chico del que estaba enamorada desde que tenía memoria.

-No Cato, ahora no...Todo quedo enterado en el tren que nos trajo acá-dije soltándome de su agarre.

- Tenemos que hablar - Comenzó ignorando mis palabras, se detuvo y observo mi rostro por lo que me parecieron años, solo basto eso para que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron tanto que por un momento temí que él los pudiera escuchar.

-Me canse de fingir, me canse de actuar como si no hubiera nada entre nosotros-Dijo tan bajo que pareció que nunca hubiera hablado, enfrente su mirada... sus ojos siempre claros, se ven oscuros y tormentosos.

-Cato, NO hay nada-dije haciendo énfasis en el no, ¿por que hace esto a tan pocos días de los juegos?, es su estrategia dijo una voz en mi mente, ¿Será posible?, ¿Cato sería capaz de jugar con mi mente y mis emociones?, pero la idea fue rápidamente desechada al ver como golpeaba la pared a mis espaldas.

-¿Cómo demonios puedes actuar tan tranquila... tan fría?-pregunto, su voz sonó enojada, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural para no gritar.

- Eso fue lo que nos enseñaron en la academia, Cato...-

- Al diablo con la academia, Clove - me interrumpió- Quiero saber que haces por las noches para dormir, que haces para evitar las pesadillas que a mi atormentan todos las malditas noches desde el día de la cosecha... desde el día que tu y yo nos convertimos en los tributos del distrito 2- Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral recordando esas pesadillas en las salía la cara de Cato en el cielo de la arena.

- Es irónico. ¿Sabes?... Antes hubiera dado todo por estar acá. Antes entrenaba todos los malditos días del mundo, todos los días me superaba, y me exigía mas y mas, todo porque quería estar acá... quería convertirme en el tributo ganador los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre-Me relato mientras su mirada se encuentra perdida en recuerdos, el nudo en mi estomago pesa tanto que me cuesta respirar, pero lo peor de todo es que tengo el presentimiento de que el golpe de gracia todavía no ha llegado, Cato todavía no ha pronunciado las palabras que me hundirán.

-No quería ganar por la gloria o por el dinero ...quería ganar para poder ofrecerle la oportunidad de una mejor vida a la chica que amaba... que amo... a la hermana de mi mejor amigo, la chica que robo mi corazón a los 5 años - Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo, ahí está lo que esperaba...el golpe de gracia, Cato no podía ser tan cruel, el no podía jugar de esa manera con mis sentimientos, está destruyendo la pared que construí el día de la cosecha... está destruyendo la caja donde guarde mis sentimiento hacia él.

- Cato, detente ahora, esta broma no es graciosa- Mi voz sonó temblorosa y me odie por eso, apoyo su cabeza sobre la mía, permitiendo que su aroma abrumara todos mis sentidos.

- Ojalá todo lo que dije fuera una broma. Ojalá mi corazón no latiera tan fuerte al verte o sentir tu aroma. Ojalá dejaras de importarme, pero no, no es así Clove, siempre me has importado-Esta es una faceta de Cato, muy distinta a la que siempre veo, es una faceta, la cual, no estoy lista para conocer.

- Mientes- susurre, negándome a creer en sus palabras, oí una suave risa.

- Todo lo que he dicho es verdad, tú lo sabes... ¿recuerdas lo mucho que te molestaba que nadie en la academia se acercara a ti? Sé que pensaste que los intimidabas por tus habilidades pero en realidad nadie se te acercaba por culpa mía y de tu hermano, recuerdas también lo mucho que te enojaste cuando asustamos a ese estúpido que fue tu primer novio- Apretó mas su abrazo sobre mi -Todo fue idea mía, Clove, no quería que nadie se fijara en ti hasta que hubiera ganado.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Cato?-dije llorando, mi corazón duele, duele mucho- ya había aceptado la idea de que alguno de los dos muriera, ya había enterrado mis sentimientos hacia a ti, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? - le di la espalda, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no podía.

- Porque tengo, necesito...robarte un beso antes de que estemos en la arena- me jalo nuevamente pero esta vez no tuve fuerza para evitarlo, su mano libre rodeo mi cintura. Miro mis ojos y luego mis labios, cerré mis ojos y contuve la respiración.

Sentí una corriente bajando por todo mi cuerpo cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, sus labios se movieron con suavidad como si creyera que me rompería en cualquier momento, y me gusto, poco el beso se fue tornado más intenso hasta que lo terminamos por falta de oxigeno.

Después de ese beso, mire sus ojos, ...azules, como el cielo sin una sola nube a su alrededor, memorice esa imagen en mi mente antes de huir, me solté de sus brazos y corrí todo lo que mis piernas dieron por el pasillo hasta la habitación, tan pronto como estuve adentro me deje caer en el suelo, suspire mientras secaba mis mejillas, se que ninguno de los dos va a mencionar el episodio de hace unos pocos minutos, se que sellamos una especie de acuerdo tácito que establecía que jamás lo haremos y sé que mañana actuaremos como si nada hubiera pasado...volveré a ser la fría y cruel Clove y el volverá a ser el seguro y arrogante Cato...pero hoy...hoy me permito sacar todo lo que llevo guardado, hoy me permito soñar con una historia distinta a la que vivimos, hoy permito que mi corazón baje la barrera que lo rodea.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leerme. Saludos... Hasta la próxima._


End file.
